A new beginning
by Shorses
Summary: When toriwas 5 years old Tori and her dad were really close. But that all changed when her dad died in a car crash. 13years later she can't over it. Her and her mom are starting to grow apart. Her gets married to a cop. And she doesn't like that idea. The cops son Robbie discovers that tori is dating beck, he tells he's dad that they are dating. Will tori loose her boy friend.
1. Chapter 1

A new beginning

chapter one

( Flash back this is when tori was five)  
"Hey dad what are we doing today "  
"Well tor I was hope to go fishing."  
"Can I come?"  
"Sure i would love to have you long."  
"She is not going any were she is only five."  
"Honey she wants to go, and I will be there with her."  
"Please mom may I go?"  
"(Sighs) fine you can go but if she get hurt I am holding you accountable."  
Later that day at the pond  
"Hey sweet pea what do you have there."  
"Nothing it just a nickel."  
"Why do you have a nickel?"  
"I found it in the drive way."  
"Oh, well here have this."  
"What is it dad."  
"Tori this my best box of good luck charms."  
"Cool, the are so shiny."  
"(Chuckles a little) yeah they are, tori I want you to have them."  
"Ok, I will take good care of them."  
"Good, now get home it is late and the fish aren't biting."  
On the road  
"Tori did you have fun?"  
"Yes I did I love you daddy."  
"I love you too.(while in the review mirror not focussing on the road)"  
"DADDY LOOK OUT!"  
(crash)  
(Flash back ends)  
13 years later  
Tori's pov  
I can't believe that me cat André and beck are graduating in less then to months. But I wish my was still alive so he could see me now. I still have bad flash backs. It is still hard after 13 years that I didn't have my dad. But I wasn't going to let get to me be i graduate. I have seen beck walk tow words my locker. When I see him ai forget all about that day.  
"Hey babe." He said  
"Hey" I said look at the box that my dad gave me.  
"What no hug?" He asked jokingly.  
"Sorry not right now." I said with the box in my hand.  
"Tori, you keep blaming your self it has been 13 years I thought you would get over it."he Said trying comfort me.  
"I know but he was my dad and I just miss him." I said trying not cry.  
Beck pulled me close to him and hugging me. He was always there when i Was feeling sad. It is to bad that we didn't have our first kiss yet. I know what your think I have been his girl friend the 8th grade and no first kiss. Well the reason why we had our first kiss was because people would always interrupted or people would walk the the room when we wanted to be alone. But still we love each other.  
Becks pov  
All I could think about was tori, all frist hour and if she was ok. So I was clueless when I got called on I said x=23. When it was wrong it was 45. Man hate when I get side tracked.  
After I did that jade come over by me. It got ackowrd real fast.  
"Becky-wecky, do you want to come over after school and hang out."  
"Sorry jade I can't i am take tori to the skating arena to night."  
"You know you should breake up with her." She said try get me to go out with her.  
"No way I love her and that final." I said with anger.  
I can't believe that jade would ask me that. Well now I don't feel like even talk to her. She can't see that I have girlfriend. I hate when people do that. They see me with tori but it like she doesn't even exist. But she mine and I not leaving her.  
Tori pov  
School just got out and I was walking out with beck. Beck had he's arm around me. He walked to my car. Just when I about leave I see cat racing to my car. And André is right behind her. I thought that cat was getting chased by André which is what they were doing. The cat stopped and André pulled cat close to and started kissing in front my car. Ackword, so i honked my cars horn.  
"Do you guy have kiss in front my car?" I asked being bothered.  
"Sorry tori we will move. Hey are you coming to my party to night?"she asked me.  
I didn't want to yes or no so I just said I don't know. At that moment my phone went off. It was my mom which is a surprise she never texts me.  
(Convo with mom)  
Mom: hey honey are you doing anything to night?  
Me:I don't know why do you ask?  
Mom: because I want you to meet some one ok?  
Me: but mom I was probably going to cat party.  
Mom: sweetie your not going that final.  
My mom doesn't let me have any more fun since my dad died. It seem like me and my mom are growing apart. So when I got home there was this boy in my living room. So I dropped my back pack by the door and left it there and I went in to my room ignoring him. When I pulled out my laptop, he was standing in the door way.  
"Umm... Can I help you find something?" I asked trying to get him away from my room.  
"You must be tori?" He questioned.  
"Why do you care who I am?"  
"Because your mom said that you be coming home late." He said  
I got up slamming my laptop shut. I went look for my mom and I was yell all over the place.  
"MOM WERE ARE YOU WE NEED TO TALK!" I yelled  
"Hey honey I am down stairs." She yelled back  
"Mom who is that creep in the living room?"  
"He my boy friend son he name is Robby."  
"Mom boyfriend how could you do this to me?" I said yelling at her.  
"Sweetie, you need treat him with respect." She told me.  
"Why ?" I asked  
Sorry to leave you hanging but I want to the next part in the next chapter.  
Please give me more idea for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Tori's pov  
"Why mom?why are you getting married? Why haven't you told me before?"I asked my mom. I had so many questions to ask but I didn't want to make my mom uncomfortable.  
"Sweetie, it time to move on and I think you and Robbie would get along just fine." She said try to make me see that it a good idea.  
"When is it?" I asked  
"Next month."  
"Next month, why next month?" I snapped.  
"Tori that the only time that we could do the wedding and I want you my maid of honor." She said.  
"I AM NOT WARING A DRESS THAT MAKE FEEL LIKE WANT TO KILL ME SELF!" I screamed with anger and storm off.  
"VICTORIA VEGA YOU GOING TO BE APRAT THIS WEDDING!" I could here her yell from down stairs.

Robbie pov  
After I heard tori scream at her mother, it made feel like that tori and her mom aren't really close. So i went by tori. She was on her bed with her face in her pillow.  
"Tori why did you yell at your mom?" I asked  
"That none of your biz wax is it." She snapped at me  
" look tori it is going to be hard i know but you can at lest give your mom a brake." I said to her  
"Don't call me tori to you and your dad it is Victoria you got that now leave." She said yelling at me.

The next thing I know is that my dad came home from his job at the police station. As soon as he stepped into the door he hugged Tori's mom. Which I think it was sweet. But if tori saw that she would probably say get a room or some thing.

"Hey sweetie." He said to her .  
"Hi, dinner is almost ready." She said looking at him  
"Good because I am starving." He said  
"Hey dad."  
"Hey body, how are you and tori getting along?" He asked me  
"Um that hard to say." I said  
"Well it is a big change for her." Her mom said softly.

Tori's pov  
When herd Robbie talking to he's dad, it was like he wanted me to get along with that kid. So I texted beck to come and get me out of my house.

(The txt message from beck)  
-hey beck can we hang out  
- I would love to but can I take you some were?  
-Sure babe I just need together away from my house right now.  
-tori what is wrong  
-it my mom we had a fight and I just need get my mind off of things  
-ok babe i will be there five i love you  
-ok see you in five and love you to.  
(End of the txt message)  
Five minutes had passed  
I grabbed my jacket and my phone and I went down stairs to the front door to meet beck. When I was almost to the door the guy that my mom was marring stopped me.  
"Were do you think your going?" He asked me  
"Out" I said not turning to look at him.  
"We are about to eat I think you should stay here." He told me in a stricken voice  
"I am going to hang out with a friend." I said snapping at him.  
"Who is this friend of yours?"  
"A friend from school, now if you wouldn't mind let me go because I have to go." I said to him.  
"I would tell me who you are hang out with if I were you." He said angrily  
When he said that I was out the door, and in beck's car.

Robbie's pov  
I had ask my my dad what was that all about. He told me that it was tori leaving and not tell him were she was going.  
"Robbie take your car and follow tori." My dad said to me  
"Ok dad but why?" I asked him  
"So I know who she is hanging out with" he told me.  
I was really confused but I did it any ways. I just didn't want my dad to be mad at me like he is with tori.

Becks pov  
I took tori the the beach for a supersize picnic. I didn't want to tell her because I didnt wanted her fined out.  
"Beck were are we going anyways?" She asked me.  
"Some were that you might like." I told her  
"Beck just tell me, because all I wanted was just hang at your house."  
"Sorry babe that's not Were we are going."I said

When we got to the beach I had covered her eyes and led her to were I had the picnic all set up. I didn't want her to see it yet till were at the spot.  
"Can I look now?"she asked me.  
"Not yet just wait." I told her  
"Beck just let me see."  
"Ok and here we are."  
"Omg you did this for me" she asked  
" yep and we are going sit and watch the sun set and enjoy the picnic." I said to her with a smile on my face.  
A few minutes later tori stood up and she was just watching the sunset. I stood up and she hugged me. At that moment something was missing, it was the kiss. Me and tori didn't have our first kiss yet so I was hoping to do it on the beach when the sunset. Then look at her and she look at me then I leaned in. And when our lips touched it was like magic. We Pulled apart and tori had a smile on her face. Seeing that smile made me happy.

Tori's pov  
When I stood up to just stare at the sun setting, beck stood up hugged me. He looked at me and I looked at him. The next minute he kissed me,and I did not pull away. When we finally I had this huge smile on my face. I saw beck smile at me. I knew that he was glad to see me smile.  
"Wow beck our first kiss." I said smiling  
"Yeah, it was." He smiled  
"I felt when our lips touched it was like we had a spark." I said  
"I know what you mean"he said just staring at me.  
But then I heard my name then I looked up and saw who it was my soon to be step brother Robbie.

Robbie' pov  
When I got to the beach I saw tori kissing some guy. I took a picture and sent it to my dad.  
Then he told me to go her and bring her home right now. I was running to her and called her name. She look at me with a what the hell is he doing here face on.  
"VICTORIA" I yelled  
" what do you want"she said with an angry voice.  
"Come on your coming home with me."  
"Who says that I have to go with you?" She asked me  
"My dad and your mom." I shouted at her  
The next thing is, the guy that was with tori grabbed tori and pulled her close to him.  
"She not going with you." He said hold tori in his arms  
"Well she is and she is I trouble with my dad and her mom" I said grabbing tori and pulled her to my car.  
"Why don't I take her home?" The dude asked me  
"Yeah right." I snapped at him  
When I got into the car I could see tori crying and looking back. She kept look back till he was out of sight. When we got home tori was stuck in the living room with my dad. I just went up stairs to my room.

Tori pov  
When Robbie grabbed me and put me in his car. I had tears coming down checks and I kept looking back till beck was out of sight. When I walk through the door I was stopped by Robbie's dad. Robbie just went up stairs to his room.  
"Young lady what were you doing on your little date ?" He questioned me  
"I told was hang out with my friend." I sad trying told back tears.  
"Well it look like you kissed a guy andirons look like your on a date." He said as he show me the picture of me and beck kissing.  
"Were did you get that?" I asked with anger  
"Well it was sent to me. Tori you aren't going to be talking to him or seeing him any more." He told me.  
"What that is not fair. You don't even know him and your taking him away from me." I said crying.  
"That is why your not allowed to see him or talk him." He said taking my phone away.  
He took my phone and he put it in his pocket. And he told me that it was for the best.  
"I DON'T WANT SEE YOU AGIAN, I HATE YOU AND MY MOM! YOU ARE NOT MY DAD SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE MY PHONE AWAY" I siad while going up stairs and shutting the door.  
I thought to myself that he can't keep me from seeing him. I love him and he can't stop me from loving beck.

Will tori sneak out for her to see beck again or will Robbie's dad catch her?  
Fined out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori's pov

I just laid on my bed and cried. I couldn't stop thinking about beck and our first kiss. I was about go to sleep when I heard something at my window. I got up and opened the window to see who is was. Then I saw that it was beck

"Tori it's me your night in shinning armor." He said trying to be romantic.

"Beck what are you doing here your going to get me into trouble." I whispered-yelled.

"I have come for you my love we didn't really finish our date." He said laughing.

"I will be right there just give a second." I said

I walk over to my door to see if any one was awake. I was lucky because no was. So I grab my sneakers and my jacket. I locked my bedroom door so that no one can come in. I climbed out the window. I toasted my jacket to the ground. Beck caught it. So I jumped from the tree house that was in my back yard and climbed down.

"So what are we doing?" I asked beck

"Babe we are going to finish the date." He said quietly

We walked around the beach hand in hand. It was quiet until beck asked who was the Kid that dragged me away.

"Hey tori who was that kid that dragged you away before?" He asked

"He going is going to be my new step brother." I said with a frown

"Sweetie,are you ok?" He asked as he pulled me in tight.

"No not really." I said

"What is wrong?"

"When I got in to my house my step dad said that I was not allowed to talk or see you again." I said while I look at the ground.

"Tori it going to be ok we will make it work." He said comforting me.

Robbie's pov

I heard a noise from outside. I got up to look and I saw that Kid that was with tori earlier. Then I saw tori climb down to him. So I took my phone and started video typing tori. I swear I herd my dad say that she was not allowed to see him or talk to him. I went over to Tori's room and tryed to open it.

"Dam she locked it" I said yelling.

Then I heard some one. It was my dad he look at me in a confused way.

"Son what are you doing." He asked as he yawned.

"Tori is gone, she out with that guy." I said to him

"I have the keys to her room let me open it and see." He said as was open up her door.

As soon as we got in the room. Tori was gone. My dad look like he was going to get he's gun and shoot that boy. He stormed off to he's car and went to find her.i went along to just keep an eye out.

Tori's pov

I was still in beck arms at the beach. I looked up at him and he look down at me. He then kissed me on the lips. But this time it was longer, which felt good. We broke apart i looked at him and smiled.

"Sweetie is there some thing wrong?"he asked me

"Nope, nothing is wrong it just that I might get into trouble." I said all worried

"Don't worry it be fine" he said as he was pulling me closer.

When he did that I felt safe in his arms. Then I saw a cop car lights flashing. I look up and saw who it was.

"Dammit." I shouted

Beck look at me with confusion and asked"what wrong?"

"Look, Robbie told on me and now I am in trouble."I said to him.

"Hey you two.." I heard Robbie's dad say to me and beck.

I hugged beck and I didn't let go. Beck look at Robbie's dad while holding me. Then he look at me and saw that I was sacred. But I felt safe with him.

"How many we help you officer?" Beck asked trying to be smart.

"You know its wrong to go out with a policeman's daughter with out asking her dad first?" Robbie dad said to beck a stern voice.

"Leave beck alone. I should be the one getting yelled at not him." I snapped at him.

Robbie pulled me away from beck. I want just run away and die.

"If I ever catch you with my daughter again, then we are going to have problems." He said trying to scare beck. But beck doesn't get scared he stands he's ground and stand up for him self. I like that about him, he is so strong that nothing can scare him.

"Sir me and tori have been dating for a while." He said

"Well now it's time to say good bye"Robbie's dad said to him before pulling me into the car.

"Can I have a minute with tori sir?" Beck asked

"One minute no more."

"Tori I love you and I want to breake up." Beck said to me.

"Beck I don't want to though." I said to him almost about to cry.

"Sweetie, we can date secretly." He said to me."this would be for the best ok."

"Ok I love you beck." I said whispering to him.

I got in the car just sat there thinking about why Robbie's dad hated beck so much. I could hear Robbie and he's dad talking to me, but I ignored them.

"Why would you disobey me tori?" Robbie's dad asked me.

"He is my love and he will find a way to see me again."

"Tori your grounded and that is final." He yelled at me.

When I got home, I went in the living room while Robbie went to he's room. My mom look scared.

"She is never to see that boy again." He told me and my mother

"YOU CAN NOT KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Sweetie just claim down, it not the end of the world." My mom said

"So your grounded for the rest of this month. After school you come straight home." Robbie dad said.

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU HERE ME? AND TO YOU MY NAME IS VICTORIA." I snapped at while walking out the house crying.

Robbie's pov

Why does tori have pick a fight with my dad. Doesn't she understand that his a cop and she just a girl. I heard tell my dad off. When I heard that, I just want to punch her. She making things a lot harder then really are. I hate see my dad so upset over family. Tori doesn't really think that we're family. I heard tori get into her and drive away. I herd her mom say that she might be going to the cemetery.

Tori's pov

I drove to the cemetery to claim down and get some answers. When I went to my gravestone I always feel peace and relaxed. One time I had left a peace a paper with a question and I came back to find that it was answered. I had so many question to ask him.

"Why did you have to die? This all my fault. " I said my self. Then I heard a voice.

"It not your fault at all." The voice said

"Who is there." I asked scared

"Tori it me cat see boo." Cat jump out in front of me.

"Cat your an ass you know that." I said

"Sorry tori, I thought you want some company." She said

"CAT WERE ARE YOU." I heard some one voice say.

"André over here with tori." She said with a smile on her face.

"André were are you" i called to him. There was no answer I looked at to see that she was scared. I didn't really care where André was. I just want stay with my dad.

Will tori and Robbie's dad ever get along? Will tori and beck's plain work? Find out next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori's pov

Andre went some were and I really didn't care were he went. I really wanted to talk to cat about what happened. I could tell cat any thing, and she always has the best thing to tell me.

"Cat I need to talk to you about me and beck and my step dad and his son." I said to her.

"Tori you know you can tell me any thing." She said to me.

"Well me and beck had are first kiss on the beach-"I said getting cut of by cat.

"OMG you had you first kiss with beck that is so cute." She said

"Yes cat I did but anyways Robbie was hiding some were and saw me kissing him and took a picture, and sent it to my step dad. And well I got dragged of to my house." I said.

" Tori, are you ok did he hurt you?" cat asked

" yeah am fine, but when I got home I got yelled at, and I was told never to see him or talk to him again."

"it be o your love will never die, you and beck have been together since 8th grade." She said to make me feel better.

"Then I snuck out of the house so I could finish the date with beck. Then Robbie and his dad found me and then beck told me that we should secret date. And I got grounded then I ran out the house to come here to the cemetery. I don't know what I should do because he is not my dad and he can't keep away from beck." I said almost crying.

"Tori it will be ok, just don't end the love that you guys share. Make your step dad believe that you're not hanging out with beck." She said making me feel a lot better.

"Thanks cat you're the best."

There was shirking noise. I herd cat scream loud. I look at her with confusion. I was thinking cat had a spider on her. Cat hates spiders but I am think she was over reacting.

"Cat what is wrong did a spider land on you?" I asked look for a spider on cat.

"N-n-n-o, but look be hind you there is something behind you." She said looking scared. I turn around and I was scared. I went over to the thing and saw that it had Andre's shoes on so I ripped of the head. And I found André trying to scare me. Andre and cat have been trying to scare since the 6th grade.

"Guys were you trying to scare me?" I asked trying not to laugh

"Yeah but it didn't work. You didn't even look behind right away." Andre said with a frown. All I could do was laugh.

"nice try guys but you didn't get me, well I have to go before I get in more trouble." I said running away.

Robbie's dad's pov

"that girl is in so much trouble if she doesn't get home soon." I said to my soon to be wife.

"It will be ok, tori will walk through that door any second now." She said trying stay claim. The next minute tori come walking the door. I want to talk to tori but she didn't give me a chance to ask were did she go.

"oh your up I will just go in my room and die." She say walking up stairs.

"tori were the hell were you?" I asked

"that is none of your bees wax now is it!" she said snapping at me.

"Victoria vega you do now talk to him like that." Her mom said.

"I was at the cemetery visiting someone." Tori said

" you did you need to visit I told you to stay away from that beck." I said to her

"I WASN'T HANG OUT WITH BECK I WAS VISTING MY DAD SO YOU CAN JUST STAY OUT MY LIVE OK!" she said will screaming at me.

I try to make her like me but it seems like that it just get worse. She really needs a dad. So I talked to her mother.

"Sweetie I think that we need to move the wedding to next week " I said.

"Your right but let not tell tori or Robbie till tomorrow." She said kissing me on the forehead.

What will tori do when she find about wedding date. Will she get closer to her step dad or not? Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Robbie pov

I was in my room playing some video games. I had nothing better to do. It was quite in the house. Tori was gone and when she is gone there is no yelling. She went to hang with her friend cat. My friend Danny had text me. Danny is my best friend and my dad loves him, my dad treats him like he was part of the family.

(Text message)

*hey Robbie what up*

*nothing you *

*nothing expected that there are 2 girls at the café now and they're so hot get over here now*

*really I will be right over there*

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I got in my car and drove towards the café. When I got there I found Danny. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Danny were are the two girls?" I asked.

"over there I like one with brown hair and I think the red head is your type" he said pointing to the table they were sitting at. I looked over there and I realized that is was tori and cat. I dint want tori to know that I was there.

"Danny that is my soon to be sister and her friend." I said to him trying not to get mad.

"oh she is hot you know that." Danny said with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. Then I saw that a boy went over to were the girls were and it was tori's old boyfriend. I want to tell to get away from her. So turned to Danny and told him a plain to get him with tori.

"danny tomorrow at school you bump into tori and make her fall in love you. If my dad was here he would snap. I don't want her in trouble more then she is." I said to him

"easy man trust me tori and I will be together. And besides tori has a much better chance at dating me." He said with a smile.

(the next day)

tori pov

walked into school and I wanted to go and hug beck. But I couldn't Robbie was following me. He is like a puppy that won't leave me alone.

"Robbie just leave me alone me and beck broke up." I yelled while lying.

"fine but you better not go and hang out with him." He said. But I was really listen because I was texting beck. I was walking and I bumped in to someone.

"Am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said while smiling.

"No it was my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going I guess I had my head in the clouds" I said

"oh well my name is Danny. What is yours?" he asked while flittering with me. Ugh I hate when guys try to flirt with me when I have a boy friend or when I don't have a boyfriend.

"tori and don't flirt with I hate that." I said. After I said that I had felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see beck. I smiled and hugged beck and he hugged me back.

"tori who is this. And what he do." Beck asked while looking at Danny.

"This is Danny" I said "well beck will you walk me to class. See you later Danny."

Beck walked me to class with his arm around me. When we reached my class beck kissed me and then left to go to hes class. I was about to entire my class when some grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side.

"tori can we talk." Danny said.

"Yeah sure what up." I asked

"Well do you want to go you get some frozen yogurt with me later."

"Sorry but I can't." I said

"Come on I am sure your boyfriend wont mind." He said

"I told you no I am sorry."

After I said no I walked in to class really fast so that he wont make me change he's mind. After school I went to my locker and there was a note.

The note said:

Tori do you want to go out with me check yes or no. then give it to locker 100.

I tossed it away and I went home. When I got into my car my phone went off. I know what your thinking: yes I did get it taken away, but I got it back. And the number was my moms

(texted message )

* Sweetie the wedding has been movie to this Saturday*

Sorry to leave you hanging but I don't want toris feelings in this part. I won't be updating for a week because I am going camping but as soon as I get back I will update the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Tori pov

*mom you cant have the wedding this week* I texted my mom back. Sometimes I just wanted to kill my self. I figure out how to ruin the wedding. I know what your thing why ruin it? Well I hate Robbie and his who say that I start calling him dad, but no way. I am just calling him Nicklous or Robbie dad. Was really pissed so I drove to my dad's grave. I wanted him to be here with me like old times.

*flash back*

"Hey baby girl what is wrong"

"It Stacie"

(Stacie was my best friend when I was little.)

"What is wrong with Stacie sweetie?" my dad asked me

"We got in to fight and she says that it was my fault."

"What do you guys fight over?"

"the fight was about her stuffed animal."

"Oh well what happened"

" Stacie say that I ripped her stuffed animal when she did."

"Tori, you guys are best friends and you never let this get in between you guys"

"I know daddy but this the biggest we ever been in and I don't know what to do and I guess it was kind of my fault."

"Well tors do think you should make it up to her"

"yeah your right I love you daddy."

*end of flash back*

When I got to my dads grave, I just want to brake down and cry. I could ever want was for him to be back. I sat down next to the grave and started to talk to my self.

"daddy your death was all my fault. I want here with me. It is not the same with out you. Me and mom are starting grow apart. I just wish you were still here this all my fault." I said crying. After I said that I herd a voice.

"hey it is not your fault. You just had bad times you cant blame your self it was has been 13 years since he died." The voice said.

I look up to it was my old friend Stacie. I was shocked that she was here with me. I haven't seen her since my dad's funeral.

"Stacie what are you doing here." I asked with a smile on my face.

"I was just passing thourgh and your mom want me to come for the wedding." She said pulling me into a hug.

"how did you find me?"

" your mom is worried about you."

"oh I see you walked here"

" yeah my car is at your house. Oh hey guess what"  
"what"

" I have a bf friend named Robbie. isn't that great."  
"what your dating they soon to be stepp brother and why."

"girl chill you should be happy. I get to see you more and hey if it helps I didn't kiss him." She to me as we walking to my car.

"I am happy for you. I just miss beck."

after we got to my house beck was there and there was no nicklous, or Robbie. Which was really weird? I ran up to beck and kissed him. But then I got pulled away real fast. I truned around and saw it was Danny, Robbie and Nicklous. Nicklous pushed me away from beck. I landed in Danny's arms. Then I saw Robbie's dad punch beck in the face. I started crying. I started to lunge towards beck, but I was pulled back by Danny, he pulled me into a hug so that wouldn't see beck. Robbie took Stacie and walked away. Nicklous tapped danny on the shoulder, telling him he can let go. As soon as he let go I raced over to beck. I saw that beck face was bruised and swollen. I called 911 and they came in minutes. They took him away, I saw full out crying.

"WHAT THE HECK NICKLOUS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM."

"Tori I did it because I told and him to stay away each other."  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU PUNCH HIM I HATE YOU AND I HATE YOUR SON YOU NEVER MAKE BE YOUR DAOGHTER I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU YOU ARE NOT MY DAD YOU HEREME." Said running inside the house and up the stairs to my room. When I slammed I herd a voice in my room. It was very fant.

"My daughter why so said." The voice said.

"Who is there? Who are you? Show your self?" I screamed

"Baby girl, look by your door."

"Daddy is that you?" I asked

"Yes, I am always here for you baby girl." After the voice said that I reliazed that it was my dad.

Will beck be ok? Will Danny try and take beck's place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tori's pov

"Dad how are you here. Your dead" I said being very confused.

"Tor it ok I am the sprit of him" he said to me

"Dad I am glad that you are here I need you more then ever. I just really hate-" I said getting interrupted.

"Tori I know that why I am here. I am telling you to give nicklous a chance and let him be your new dad."  
"Never dad he's not my dad. You're my dad he just hurt beck and hes tell me that I should never see him again." I said to my dad's sprit

"Sweetie, he doesn't know beck like I do. So go and see beck he can't keep you to love birds away from each other. And hang out with nicklous and get to know him. tori I love you and your mother remember that." He said while disappearing.

"dad wait " said but it was to late.

I went down stairs to see Robbie and Danny. I went into the kitchen to crab a snack. I grabbed an apple and I turned around to find Danny standing there. It is creepy how he looks at me. I just don't see why he always has come by me. So I ran out my house. I went to the hospital to see how beck was. When I got to his room cat was there.

"Hey cat how is he?" I said looking at beck

"Yeah he's fine just sleepy." She said trying to make me feel better.

I walk over to beck and sat beside him. He woke up and saw me.

"hey babe how you doing."

'my head hurt and I think your step dad doesn't like me." He said looking at me in pian

"I am so sorry if he does it again I will step in ok."

"Tori it oks he was probably just protecting you."

"That still is no excuse to punch you."

"tori don't worry about me. I still love you and I get out tomorrow."

That night I just didn't say anything to my mom or anybody. It felt so ackword sitting there with Robbie and his dad. My mom broke the silence.

"so tomorrow is the wedding. I just hope you guys would be happier when me and nick are married." My mom said.

"I hope that my new daughter will listen to me when I say that she can't date beck." nicklous said look straight at me.

"Well for your info me and beck are happy together and if it was for you punching him in his face!" I said getting more angry.

"you punched beck in his face?" my mom asked

"Yes, but I told him to stay away from tori and and he didn't listen so I was just protecting her." Nicklous said.

"Why Don't YOU GIVE HIM CHANCE YOU FINED OUT HE WILL NEVER HURT ME!" I screamed.

"YOU NEVER KNOW HE COULD TRUN ON YOU ANY MINTUNE!"

"Let all just calm down and eat our dinner as a family please." My mom said

"Now the wedding is tomorrow right" said Robbie

" yes son and I hope that my new daughter will be there ?' he asked me.

All I did was shrug at that comment. I walked up to my room and start to think about when my dad and I had agreement with each other.

*flash back*

"Victoria why didn't you tell me that you broke that plate."

" I want to fix it so that you wouldn't get mad at me."

"baby girl you cant just not hide this things from me or your mother."

" I am sorry daddy I wont do it again"

*end of flash back.*

"So you still pretty ticked at my dad?" Robbie asked me

"What are you doing in hear."

"I know what your going through tori. You can't hide it from me."

"what ever looser. Just leave me alone"  
"tori we going to be brother and sister and well I want to help you cheer up."

"you cant you and your dad ruined every thing."

"Look just meet beck in the park in an hour." Robbie said walking out my room. I wondered what doofous is up to. I didn't care what he was up to I just didn't want talk to any one right now. Put my mom had to come in my room.

"tor please let nicklous in he wants you to know that you trust him. That is all am going to say.'

I got text from beck.

*hey babe meet me at the park in a half an hour ok*

*ok so are you taking me on a date*

*kind of just meet at the park and bring Robbie*

*ok?*

An hour later

I got to the park with Robbie. Robbie wasn't really bothering me. Robbie alwayed bothered me , I think hes up to some thing. But I don't really care about him because once I saw beck I ran up to him and hugged him. I pulled away and relieazed that it wasn't beck, it was Danny.

"I knew you would want me sooner or later sweet cakes." Danny said with a evil smirk on his face.

"What is going here? Where is beck? And why are you here" I asked

"Sweet cakes beck isn't coming." Danny said

"Tori, it is a shame that your beck isn't here to help you out." Robbie said to me

"I going home, because I don't feel like dealing with both of you." I said trying walk away.

Danny "s pov

I grabbed tori's arm and pulled her back to me. I knew beck would get in the way so we told Robbie's dad that tori was getting attacked by beck.

"Tori you don't need worry I have you. You don't need to be scared." I said to her

"HELP some one help me!" I heard tori scream. After she said that I heard some peoples voices. I looked around and saw them coming. One looked like a male and there were two girls.

"LET MY GIRL FIRNED GO OR GET HURT!" I herd beck say

"SHE ISN'T YOUR GIRL FRIEND ANY MORE!" I shout back

" Danny what the hell is wrong with you!" I herd a filmier voice say.

What will happen to tori? Who was the filmier voice fined out next time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: sorry I haven't updated in a long time I am packing to go back to my camp

Chapter 8

Danny pov

"Danny what the hell is wrong with you" I herd a filmier voice say.

"Jade is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I saw her coming to hug me. Jade was my ex girl friend. She is kind mean at time but she does have a soft spot.

"I am here because tori boy friend beck told me to come." She said looking really pissed of.

"BECK THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE."I said tori run to him I didn't realize that that she got out my grasp.

"I will always be here for you." Gross troi need to get away from him or else she going to get in more trouble.

"well look who it is, beck the guy who has to come in between me and tori." I heard Robbie say.

"stay away from tori ok she will never leave me and I know that." Beck said to me and Robbie. I looked like I going punch some time thing I saw anther girl with red hair.

"Cat what are you doing here." I heard Robbie say.

"Look Robbie if you hurt my friend then you have messed with the wrong person." She said

"Cat take tori to the car and I will deal with them."

Beck moved in front of tori and cat. Beck took a punch at but he missed. He punched jade and jade punched him back Robbie got hit in the head because he just staring of in to space. God some times he's an idiot. I pulled jade off beck and punched him and he fell to the floor. I kicked him in the stomach.

Tori pov

I truned around and saw beck on the floor. I ran to him to make sure he was ok. But when I got to beck, he was not awake. I was about to pull him close to me when Danny grabbed my arm and pulled me away from beck. then the next thing I know is that he kissed me.

" what that are you doing ?" I said slapping him on the haed with my hand.

"Danny take her home know my dad is waiting for her." I heard Robbie say and the next thing I know is that I was in the car and was driving away from the park. The whole car ride silence and witch was good because I didn't want talk to the jerk that was driving.

"Come sweet cakes you cant be made at me." Danny said to break the silence.

I didn't want to to him so I was ingoring him. I knew he hated when I didn't talk but it was hes fault.

"I didn't do anything so sweet cakes talk to me. You know you want to talk." He said trying to make me talk.

"I don't want talk to you." I said not looking at him.

We were at my house in the drive way. I got out the car and slamed the door shut. I walked in to the house and I didn't want talk to nicklous but he was in my way.

"were is Robbie. And why are you mad?" asked nicklous

"niclous is your bees wax to know why I am. No. so I think you just shut up and leave me alone for once. If your try to get me to warm up to you, well just stop because it not working." I snapped at him

" Victoria Marie, you do not talk to him like that he will be your step dad by tomorrow." My mom said to me. "What has got in to you lately?'

" no mom he will never be my step dad, and nothing has got in to me." I said as I pushed passed them and went up to my room.

(time skip)

(wending day )

today was the day that my mom was getting married. I was one the brides mades even though I didn't want to be. Mom had a hair dresser hired. Great now I get my put out my skull. Ugh why cant I just weart my hair down ? I know why it because my mom said that every bride miad has to wear it up yay not. I was still sleeping when my mom bradged in my room to wake me up.

"tori get up and get your dress on you need to get up now so you can get your hair done." She said

I hate wearing dresses. They are so not comfortable. I get and I get the dress on and I can'yt help but gag at it. I jst wanted to get over with and not have to wear the dress again. So I went down stairs to the bathroom were the dresser was. She put my hair in a fancy bun. When I was done my mom look at me with aww.

Shut up mom you know I looking like this." I snapped at her.

She went into the bath room with her har all done and her wedding dress was on. I didn't look at her because I was to worried about why I have to wear the dress. Then danny walk in to the living room followed by Robbie, but I didn't even notice because I was truned the other way. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and say Danny. Oh great.

" well look at you. You look hotter then normal." Danny said trying to make he's move.

"ugh it only you and Robbie. Don't talk to me."

"tori your walking down the ale with me." He said to me .

" what your joking right?" I asked turning around to face him.

" I am not joking, so I see you later sweet cakes."

What will tori do about danny? How will the wending go ? find out next time


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tori's pov

" I am not joking, so I see you later sweet cakes." Danny said to me as he was walking out of the room.

" DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SWEET CAKES AGAIN AND NO I AM NOT WALKING WITH I JUST WONT!" I yelled at him before he left the room. But he just smiled and kept walking. I don't know if hold my anger in any longer so I ran up stairs to scream. But be for I was able to reach the stairs I was grabbed by my mom.

"sweetie we have go now we are going to be late for the wedding."

"mom let go of me me I don't need you to hold my hand all the time. You know what I don't want you to get married to this jerk. He is not my dad and he will never be my dad my dad died." I snapped

" well it to late for that now so get in the car. Come on Robbie and Danny let go we are going to be late."

My mom went out first then Robbie. I was walking out when I herd Danny .

"you know you should ease up a bit. Your mom just thinks that it best for you to have a dad. It has been 13 years scene you had no dad."

"Shut up Danny you don't know what happened you weren't there and my dad was the best ." I said while crying. As I walked away I had tears forming in my eyes. I got in to the car with Danny sitting next to me. When we got to the cruch my mom got out and went to were she was supposed to enter and Robbie was walking down with some one and Danny was waiting for me. When I got to were Danny was I didn't want my mom getting married to a man who make her little girl un happy. I was playing with my phone then I got a texted form cat.

(cat/tori)

hey beck just woke up and he has been asking for you.

I wish I could go see him. but I can't today is my mom's weddingL

Why are you so sad about that wedding are supposed to be happy aren't they

Not this one my mom is marring a jerk who treats me like crap

Tori it will be ok. Beck really needs you so maybe you can come and see him

Yeah maybe after the wedding ok

Ok talk to you later

After that, I put my phone away and stood by Danny waiting to walk in. I was walking with danny and I would rather be dead right now. During the wedding my mom and nicklous said I dos and then they put the rings on each other. Great let my life as hell begin. They were about to kiss until I ran down the ale to beck. I was confused way he wasn't at the hospital but who cares . I just ran to him and hugged him and kissed him.

Niclous pov

I about to kiss Ashley(a/n I hate doing these so I will make it fast Ashley is toris mom I didn't know her real name so there) when tori ran down the ale. I saw that she was hugging the guy that don't want her to be around. So I looked at some my cop bodies and told then to get tori back up here and get beck out the church.

"go get tori bring her back here and get beck out of here now." I odered quetly.

They pulled them apart and the wedding continued. I kissed Ashley and then walked down the ale hand in hand.

Tori pov

I will never talk to nicklous again . he took beck away from me. And now he is leaving with us. Great just great, I am now in living hell.

(time skip)

that every same night danny was stay over so that was night ever. At dinner I snoed out . I must have been thinking about my dad and there good time we had.

(flash back)

" hey daddy can we go swimming" I asked my dad.

"sure baby girl we can go swimming.' He said to me.

"you guys going swimming again. How many time have you gone today?"

"oh mom I went swim once and it was fun with friend but I want to spend time with you and dad" I said

" all right lets go" my parent said

when we got to the beach I asked my mom and dad about there wedding night.

"well baby girl, your father and I were very nevours on our wedding day."

" yep that day was making me more nervouse then any thing. But me and your mother made it through and we were high school sweet hearts" my dad said

"aww that is so sweet." I said

" sweetie when you get married you go through the tress that went through me and your father."

" mommy I don't wqant to get married " I said laughing a little.

" that good because you're my baby girl " my dad said while smiling.

(End of flash back)

I was snapped out my thoughts by my mom talking to me.

"tori, are you going to eat your food." My mom said to me

"Are feeling alright sweet heart?" niclous asked me . ugh he has no right to call me that.

"I am not hungry." I said trying not to talk much.

'You need to something." My mom said tome

"I all ready said that not hungry, so if you need me I will be in my room.' I lied I went up from the table and to my room then I un locked my window and climbed down the tree. I went for a walk to think about stuff that was on my mind. I was so cought up in my thoughts and then I was pulled around and he started kissing me.

Will get use to her new dad or will the flash backs get worse/ will tori know who kissed her? Find out next time. a/n I hate doing these but I just am sorry for not updating I was camping again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Becks pov

I saw tori walking , so I ran up to her and started kissing her. She pulled away and she looked like she was going to kill some one.

"tori it me chill will and what is wrong?" I asked her

"I just need time to think and get away from life right now.' She said looking away from me.

"tori do want want to go some were with me, so that you can get your mind of things."

'yeah that would be great."

We walked to my house so I could gget my car. I was going to take her to beach. I took her there because it were we had are first kiss. And it peace ful there. When we got there I could see at peace and she regathering her self back again.

(time skip )

toris pov

I got to school and I went to my locker. When I was about to grab my history book I saw the box that my dad give me with all the good luck charms and one chian to put the charms on. I found a neclice with my name on it. When I picked it up I had rember why my dad kepted it in the box with the good luck charms. Then it came to me.

(flash back )

"happy fourth birthday baby girl" my dad said to me

" thanks dad hey can I open my presents now?" I asked my mom and dad

"sure sweetie but open this one first."

"ok' I opened it and it was a necklice with my full name on it.

" do you like baby girl me and your father got for you." My mom said to me

" I love but it a little big don't you think." I said looking at it.

'here we will keep it in this box and I will give it you when your fully grown in to it." He said to me.

"ok daddy I don't want any thing to happy to it.'

(end of flash back)

I put the necklace and my neck and it fit perfectly. I was about walk of to class but then danny stopped me.

" so tori before walk of and get I want you to know that if you wanted to be friends." He asked me

"uh no why would I be friends with you . you are not my friend." I said to him

I walked off dropping the subjected. I haven't seen beck all day and I am wounding were he is. Then I see Stacie and Robbie great I don't feel like talking to him or Stacie right now, but before I could leave Stacie stops me.

'hey tori what is up with you lately?" she asked me

"hi and nothing is up with me.' I said to her

"well Stacie should get going." I said to her walking away from them.

'tori wait I want to talk to you about something." Stacie said to me. So I waited up for her I saw her kiss Robbie witch made me want vomit.

"ok so what is really up with you?' she asked me

" I don't feel like talking right now."

"well you better get out this mood swings or your going to be unhappy."

"look Stacie I am already unhappy and I will never be happy ok." And with that I dropped the convocation and lifted.

Stacie pov

I don't know what has gotten into that girl lately. It like she get angry for no reason.. some times I think that girl need to stop thinking about her dad he died when she was five she should have gotten over it. I walk over to Robbie and it looked like he didn't want to see tori.

" hey robbie you ok."

'yeah I am fine just upset that tori doesn't like me."

"ogh so that what this is about, well maybe if you and your dad lighten up a bit on her maybe she will warm up to you. You also have to remember to give her the freedom that she needs. Tori is a girl who need to find safe and comfort and right know she like she not safe and it looks like she has no comfort . tori is a light that can change from good to bad." I told him and he just look lost.

"so tori need a safe place and she needs comfort and what I am so lost right now babe." He told me. I just laughed at him.

" just think about it ok I will see you later." I said kissing him on the check.

Robbies pov

What does Stacie mean she need freedom and safe and comfort. Does tori feel un comfortable around me and my dad? And does she not feel safe in her own home? Then it hit me I have been putting her in uncomfortable manner. i just wish tori told me then I would lay of .

(time skip)

tori pov

I was about to walk in the door feeling iam going to get yelled at again. But when I walked in the door there was no one in the living room. I just went up to my room. I dropped my stuff and went to the cough. Then I sett my phone down and it start ring .

"hello"

"hi"

" who is this that is calling me"

" tori just look out side." The other end was hung up so I I went to see who it is then. Then I realized it was my cousin matt.

"matt is that you." I asked running towards him to give him a hug.

"the one and only. So how have you little cuz." I just laughed when he said little cuz.

After he said that I felt arms snake around my waist from be hind turned around and saw beck. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I totally forgot that my cousin was there.

" umm. Hey cuz do you mind intruding me here." I pull way and look at him.

'oh yeah matt this beck and beck this matt my favorite cousin in the whole world."

"hi beck you and tori must your girl friend" matt said winking at me.

" no he just my friend from school and we were going to rehearse for a school play and that was one the scene from the play." I said quickly before beck could speak. I said that is because matt didn't know that I was dating beck science the 8th grade so he doesn't need to know that he is my boy friend so I just lied to him.

" um matt will you excuse me and beck."

"yeah sure go a head I will what ."

I pulled beck over to the side and I had to tell what was that all about.

"Beck I know I just lied but hear me out. I haven't told matt that I was your girl fried because he think a little girl. And he doesn't know that I have been dating you since the 8th grade and I would like to keep it that way." I said to him

"Why are you hiding our relationship from him?"

"Because I don't need say little tor is growing up how cute. I just don't him on my case right now so please hold off on the kissing till he leaves."

" oh ok I still love you."

"love you to"

matt pov

Ok that was weird. When tori kissed beck I thought he was her boyfriend. But tori just seem so happy around him and that kiss…..

I am leaving you hang for now so do you think matt will find out about tori and beck? will Robbie and he's dad back off these questions and many more super sizes will be relived in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

matt pov

Ok that was weird. When tori kissed beck I thought he was her boyfriend. But tori just seem so happy around him and that kiss. That kiss was no fake kiss, it was a real kiss. Fake kiss would last 2 seconds. Tori lied to me that is her bf. Why would she lie to me, iam her favorite cousin. I had to tell her, but I don't want to be mad at me.

" tor may I see you for a sec please?" I asked her .

"sure , what is up." She looking confused.

' I saw right through that lie cuz. I know your dating beck and doent try to deny it because you're a bad liar." I said to her taking her but surprise.

" ok i lied, matt please don't be mad at me ? I don't need you getting on my bad side right now." She said to me.

" why did you lie to me I am your cousin you use to tell me every thing."

"didn't tell you because I don't want you to stay little tor is growing up and stuff like that." She said looking down to the ground.

"tor you're my little cousin I have to say those thing. But hey I will not say them ok?"

"thanks matt." She said hugging me man how missed our hugs that we shared.

After tori told me the whole story about her and beck,, she didn't seem to happy. I was about to say something but beck beat me to it.

"babe you ok you look a little down." He said before I could even point it out.

"I don't know right now I so much stuff to think about." She said grabbing her necklace. I remember that necklace; her dad gave her that when she was four. Then I remembered that her and her dad were really close.

" hey beck may I take tori some where?"

"sure just tell me were your taking her." He asked me

I told in hes hear and he smile and told me it would make her happy.

Tori pov

Man how did matt figure out that me and beck were dating. Put I guess it doesn't matter. When matt asked beck if he could take me some were he asked were so matt told him were we were going put he told him quietly so I couldn't hear. I got in to matt's car, and we pulled out the drive way.

"matt were are we going ." I asked matt.

"it is a surprise." He told me . I hate surprises.

"Matthew Willem Sanding tell me were are we going or I am not talking to you for good this time." I matt's full name and threaten him the threat that I used on him when I was five.

" you know I don't like my full name and you will talk to me again because I am your favorite cousin." She said but I wasn't really listen to him I was thinking about the first time I used that line.

(flash back)

" what did you get me matt?" I asked him.

" it is a surprise so just wait short stop." He to me in a teasing way.

"Matthew Willem sanding you better tell me what you got or iam not going to talk to you ever again." I said d to him

" you will talk to me again." He said to me

(end of flash back)

matt stop the car, I look him confused. We stop at an candy store . I saw matt get out I got out and followed him. Then I saw that this was the candy shop that my dad took me to, it was still amazing.

" thank you matt for bring me here how did you know I liked this place?" I asked him.

"well you and your dad use to go here all the time and some time you guys would take me." He said with a smile . I just ran up and hugged him again. I miss our hugs that we always shared.

Put the next think I know is that the happy ending came to an end. Danny had just walk in and he saw me.

"hey sweet cakes I didn't know you like this place?" he said to me. Great there goes this place it not my favorite candy shop any more.

" um tori who the hell is this? And why did he call you sweet cakes?and are you with beck?" he asked me

" matt this just some jerk who think that we are dating but were not. He calls me that so that I will blush but I just get mad when he calls me that." I said to matt

" babe your still in shock that am your boy friend. You don't need to hide it from people." He said with a smirk on he's face.

"DANNY WE ARE NOT DATING SO LEAVE ME ALONE." I snapped at him I looked over at matt he looked surprised, I guess I never snapped like that in front of him before. Then danny kissed me again. And I was trying pushing him off but I couldn't.

matts pov

I saw beck walking passed the shop so I ran out the door and grabbed him and I pulled him in the shop and I pointed at tori. He looked like he was going to kill the kid who was kiss his girl . he looked at me and i gave him a single to attack. We both pulled Danny of tori. I punch Danny in the face. Then beck went over to finish Danny off. Then he went over to tori and she was crying.

Will tori be ok? Will beck get mad ? fined out next time


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Beck's pov

After I punched Danny I ran over to tori and hugged her. I want her to be safe; I couldn't stand her to be up set.

'tori it ok your safe now." I said to her but she just ran out my arm and out the door. I felt like I did something wrong.

"Matt did I do something wrong/" I asked mat

"No man her just over streesed right now I would give space for a little bit. "Matt said to me to make fell better.

Toris pov

I ran away from beck because I was just too shocked and I didn't want him to see me when I am crying. I just need some were I can think so I went to the pound that my dad always took me to. I went to go get my car and I drove to the pound. When I got there a memory came to me.

(Flash back)

"Hey baby girl what you doing all the way out here?" my dad asked me

'I just came out here because it just so pertly."

'sweetie your like this place you know that?"

"aww thanks dad.'

(End of flash back)

I felt like I was a t peace with my self again. I herd some one come so I ducked be a rock near were I was. I saw who it was it nicklous.

"Fred I am having trouble with your daughter. She doesn't want to get to know me. I feel like I not understand her." After he said that I saw my dad's ghost

"Nick she really attached to me you got give her the understanding that I gave her. Listen to her. Don't keep her in locked down." My said then he disappeared

'It just hard when she claims up and shut her and her family out."

I diced to talk to him. " maybe your trying why to hard to protected her then letting her grow up and maybe you don't want to let her go because she the first daughter that you ever had and you don't know how to handle it." I said coming from my hiding spot.

' tori where did you come from?"

"I was here and anyways you just need to trust and trust that she know what's she's doing.'

"tori it I am trying to make you understand that I am just try be a dad that you miss for 13 years."

"Maybe you're trying way too hard and maybe I am trying to not to movie on."

" tori it's ok sometimes it hard to move on. But every one needs to move on so they can let other things in there life. You just give me a chance."

"But it just so hard because I was really close to him. I want it to stay like that and iam just scared

"You don't need to be scared and hey you can be free and still be my step daughter."

'You promise to give beck a chance and I will give you and Robbie a chance."

'That is all I asked for. You dad would be proud of you and so iam I."

After then me and him hugged and I felt like finally found that something that was missing. I have found my family again.

(Time skip to the graduation)

It was the day that me and beck André and cat movie on from high school and started are our new lives. We were all lined up in are robes and our hats. I looked over at my mom and my step dad and my brother. Yes I and nicklous are close now and so are me and Robbie. They smiled and waved at me they looked like they were proud of me. Expertly nicklous. I herd our names being called.

"beckette Oliver has earned the diploma of musical talents. Tori vega (niclous keep the last name vaga) has earn best arts and music tanelets. Cat valtinae art and song. Andre harris best song writer." The pincreable annoced. I walked of the stage and I ran to my new family and hugged them. It was a new beginning.

No one pov of view

Tori grew closer to her family then ever. Beck and tori got married and had a daughter named Lilly. niclous and Robbie never made tori trust them even more then ever. Tori and her mother were back to being close. Cat and Andre got married and had three kids. I guess new beginnings can have a happy ending. And Danny had left tori alone.

That is it for this story


End file.
